Talk:Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
How about renaming the page? He is still referenced as Robotnik in games and comics, even though more subtly than "Eggman". Shouldn't he be "Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik"? I agree here. I think renaming the page "Dr. Ivo (Eggman) Robotnik" is better, as he is time and again referred to as Robotnik. Tremorfan94 i love that solid HD picture, nobody change it. :I also agree about renaming this article. Naming him Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik without commons around the Eggman part makes it look like his middle name instead of his common alias. Also Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is what some sonic media and fans label him as. Wikification (talk) 00:12, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Me too. & I say enough is enough. It is "Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik" (beginning @ 7pm) from now on. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:15, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Eggman's Affability So i've noticed lately they've been some arguements on whether he's Affably Evil or Faux Affably Evil. Honestly, he's much more Affably Evil, and for many reasons. 1. He's GENIUNELY Polite. It's not sarcastic mockery or a facade. Yes, he manipulates people, but he's very polite and goofy in general, and that is shown most of the time, even towards Sonic and others. 2. He's disgusted with just the thought of torture. One of the other reasons why he's considered this. He actually makes sure his victims aren't frightened to death, but just trapped. 3. He has saved Sonic before. Yes, this has happened before. He's both polite to his archnemesis, and has saved his life. This also gives the illusion that he doesn't really want to kill him, but is just fustrated of him always destroying hus evil plans. 4. He's not that evil. He's a guy who tries to be evil, but isn't really that bad of a guy. He's a Card Carrying villain, yes, but isn't all that horrible. User:DiabolicCade, 21.02, 12th October 2015 Oh boy have things changed since 2015. MenInBlak (talk) 23:59, October 29, 2017 (UTC) P.E Warning: Major Spoilers for Sonic Forces below. So after the events of Sonic Forces, i feel like Eggman is a definite CM/P.E. His hatred for Sonic has totally escalated, and it isn't a honorable rivalry anymore, but just pure hatred. He tries getting rid of everyone in the entire world just so that he can dominate. MenInBlak (talk) 00:03, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :It seems a little too early to be posting details about Sonic Forces. Shouldn't we wait until the is released everywhere? Wikification (talk) 14:01, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure thing, just remember to bring the info back once the game officially releases. MenInBlak (talk) 15:08, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Sonic Mania With Sonic Mania Plus out soon, I’ve been wondering if we should make a separate article for Classic Eggman. The fan-base seems to believe that Classic Sonic’s world became a separate dimension after Sonic Generations; in accordance with the many worlds interpretation theory. The Classic world now stands as an alternate take on Sonic’s history at that point. While after Sonic 3 & Knuckles is the Sonic 4 Episodes in Modern Sonic’s history, the Classic world’s history moves onto Sonic Mania instead. Wikification (talk) 17:05, July 12, 2018 (UTC)